Eva LaRue
|birthplace = Long Beach, California, U.S. |spouse = John O'Hurley (1992-1994) John Callahan (1996-2004) |occupation = Actress |yearsactive = 1987-present |series = George Lopez (TV series) |characters = Linda Lorenzo in "George Gets Assisterance" and "George's Relatively Bad Idea" in Season 4 |website = http://www.evalarue.com/ }} Eva Maria LaRue (born December 27, 1966) playes the part of Linda Lorenzo, George's long-lost sister, in two Season Four episodes of George Lopez, "George Gets Assisterance" and "George's Relatively Bad Idea". She replaced TV personality/actress Lisa Guerrero, who played the role in the Season Three episode "Feel The Burn". Early life and career LaRue was born in Long Beach, California, of Puerto Rican, French, Dutch and Scottish ancestry. She is a member of the Bahá'í FaithCSI Guide Eva La Rue on CSI:Guide Eva began acting at the age of six and was later a teenage beauty queen. She won Danfranc Productions Miss California Empire 1984 title at the state pageant held in Irvine, CA. From 1993 to 1997 and again from 2002 to 2005, LaRue portrayed Dr. Maria Santos Grey on All My Children.LaRue's entry on Soap Central There, she was half of one of All My Children's supercouples Edmund and Maria. She received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" for All My Children. She also received a nomination in 2004 in the category of "Outstanding Original Song" for composing the song Dance Again with You, which was used as a backdrop to the lovemaking scene after the third marriage of the characters Edmund and Maria June of 2003. LaRue also performed in television movies over the years, appearing as Annette Funicello in a biographical movie of the former Mouseketeer and also in the adaptation of Danielle Steel's Remembrance as Princess Serena. While on All My Children, LaRue developed a notable friendship with Sarah Michelle Gellar, who portrayed the role of Kendall Hart Slater on the soap opera. LaRue also portrayed George Lopez's sister, Linda Lorenzo, on the TV sitcom George Lopez. In the fall 2005, LaRue began the role of Natalia Boa Vista on CBS-TV's CSI: Miami. It was revealed in the end of Season 4 that Eva's character, Natalia Boa Vista, was the mole in the lab reporting back to the FBI. Beginning with Season 5, LaRue became a fulltime cast member. LaRue and her daughter recently starred in a music video for the song "Armed" by Bahá'í recording artist, Devon Gundry. Personal life Previously married to game show host John O'Hurley, she began romancing John Callahan, an All My Children co-star who portrayed her on-screen husband Edmund Grey on All My Children. Together, they co-hosted both the Miss America pageant and Lifetime Television's Television Weddings of a Lifetime before marrying on November 30, 1996 on the Hawaiian island of Lanai. For many years, she went by the name Eva LaRue Callahan. They divorced in 2005. LaRue and Callahan have one daughter, Kaya McKenna Callahan (born December 6, 2001). She has recently announced her engagement to businessman Joe Cappuccio, owner of a seafood exporting company, whom she met in the Fall of 2008 through a friend. "We hit it off, and we've been inseparable ever since," she stated. And after two failed marriages to actors, she is happy her fiance is not in showbusiness. Cappuccio proposed to her while on vacation in Africa. "I was driven to tears and totally speechless as he placed the four-carat ring on my finger," conveyed LaRue.soapnet.go.com LaRue and Cappuccio were supposed to get married in Mexico in June 2009,CSI: Miami's Eva LaRue Sets a Wedding Date People.com, December 23, 2008 but due to commitment issues on the part of her fiancé, the wedding was called off.'CSI: Miami''s Eva La Rue Calls Off Wedding Retrieved on 2009-02-10 In August 2006, it was revealed that LaRue's sister, Nika, was one of the women photographed by convicted serial killer William Richard Bradford for his collection. She was no. 3 (out of 54 women) on the poster released by the LAPD to find living victims. Bradford would photograph women he met in bars under the guise that he would assist their modeling careers. The incident was used in a CSI: Miami episode soon after the revelation.About Darkroom Episode Trivia LaRue is a third cousin to Jane Fonda.Eva's Bio for All My Children She is the godmother of Michael Joseph, the son of Kelly Ripa and Mark Consuelos. References External links * * Official website * 2007 Eva LaRue Interview on Sidewalks Entertainment Category:Actors Category:Special guest star Category:Female